Lasting Relationship
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Sui and Chitose are 1st years, and in the S.A. together, best friends and rivals! But can that last with all the new drama of high school, rival groups, and the fact that their feelings for each other are getting a lot stronger than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

MBP: Okay, this is really random… but I think this coupling is neglected, and I know people may not like this pairing, but I had to do it. I like this pairing, and there are no other little kids in this show, much less any little girls. So I had to do this, because I'm not fond of making OC pairings with an actual character… unless I love that character so much that I can't help but give them a boy/girlfriend, but there isn't a series character that would work. So, this exists.

Rini: Sui and Chitose… sigh… they're in high school now, with a new S.A., right?

MBP: That's in the summary… The OC's that are in the new S.A have brief descriptions at the bottom. So read that for info.

Rini: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"They must be some of the new S.A. members!"

"Only to be expected… considering their family!"

"The S.A. is special! Don't crowd around so disrespectfully!"

A boy grinned at his companion, brown hair dangling in equally brown eyes. "Geez, now we know what Kei-nii-san had to go through."

The other boy chuckled. "Too bad you'll be the one groveling in second Sui."

"Like I'd let a Saiga beat me!" Sui teased lightly. Since their brothers had begun to talk years ago, they'd become best friends. It had started when they both wanted to torment the girls who'd dared get close to their beloved brothers, and then became fast friends.

They approached the board with the scores of the entrance exams on them. Neither knew their place in the S.A., only that they were in it. Thus, they had their uniforms, still the plain, clean white ones of their brother's day, and all the attention that came with it.

"Ha! I'm first!" Sui cheered, nudging his friend teasingly.

"One point! I'll get you next time!" Chitose replied, making his plans in his head. He had his brother's knack for mischief and plots, which was more than enough to worry Sui, who decided to start studying as soon as possible.

"Oh, I see I have a lot of work to do." Both boys turned to see a girl with smiling green eyes and hair as pink as Sakura Ushikubo's. "If I want to stay in the S.A. with boys like you."

_Huh?_ The same thought, two different boys.

The girl pointed at the sign. "I'm Ayame Hamazaki, ranked seventh."

"Sui Takishima, first." Sui sent a triumphant glance towards Chitose, who sent a fake glare back.

"Chitose Saiga, second for now," Chitose returned.

"I see the year will be interesting then," Ayame said as she smiled at the pair. "I hear we're going to a greenhouse?"

"Yeah, it's like a break room," Chitose replied, letting her go ahead. "It's gonna be weird without Yahiro-nii-san and the others there."

"Tell me about it," Sui groaned. "And now we have to share it with other people."

"What are the odds they're all going to show up to check up on us?"

"Very good. We'll ignore them all and pretend we don't know them. Except for Kei-nii-san."

"And Yahiro-nii-san!"

"W-wait please!" Their conversation was broken off when another girl called out to them. She was also wearing an S.A. uniform, short mahogany hair pulled into a loose bun. Her dark brown eyes were worried as she caught up to them. "Are you heading to the greenhouse?"

The boys nodded as one and introduced themselves and their ranks.

"I'm Mirei Harada, ranked fifth," She replied. She was so short she had to look up just to meet their eyes. "Can I walk with you two please? I'm horrible with directions, and I'm completely lost."

Chitose found this very entertaining. "It's a giant greenhouse; you can see it from the gate. How do you even get lost?"

"I get lost turning a corner," Mirei muttered, blushing a bright red. "S-sorry if I'm bothering you, I can…"

"It's fine!" Chitose had on a smirk, looking exactly as Yahiro would have at that age, as he led Mirei forward with him and Sui.

Sui didn't know why Chitose getting close to Mirei irritated him, but it did. So he changed the subject. "So, Mirei, what do your parents do?"

"Th-they're… well, they're master chefs. They've cooked almost everywhere in Japan." Mirei sounded very proud of her parents as they entered the greenhouse. "Aah, how cute!" As they walked through the door, a monkey had pounced on Mirei.

"Ryuu left monkeys too? Thought he only left the koalas and the elephants," Chitose muttered.

"That's all Tadashi's mom found," Sui muttered back.

"Chitose-san! Sui-san! Thanks so much for helping me!" Mirei bowed deeply.

"Yo! I'm here!" Another boy walked in behind them. His uniform seemed abnormally white, with his dark hair and gray eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hisoka!" Ayame and another girl waved form the table.

"Excuse me," the boy muttered to Sui and Chitose as he passed. "Ayame, Makoto, how've you been?"

"Since we saw you two days ago? Just fine," The girl Makoto teased. Her hair was very short, like a pixie cut, and pure black. Brown eyes shone confidently, laughing at her friend.

"That's six," Sui said to Chitose as Mirei put the monkey in a tree.

"Who's the seventh then?"

"If I knew, would I be looking for whoever it was?" They sat at the table, coincidentally taking Kei and Hikari's old seats. Mirei sat alone where Akira used to sit, while Ayame, Makoto, and Hisoka sat in Ryuu and the twin's regular seats.

Chitose noticed something and sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

"Food!" Sui cheered, looking for the source. Otherwise known as the kitchen door. Akira's old domain.

"Not for you boors," the newest boy said, pushing out the cart. "The beautiful ladies get to pick theirs out first."

The entire group examined the last member. Brown hair stuck out in spikes, and green eyes were both amused and calculating.

Mirei broke the uncomfortable silence. "Yoshi-kun… is that you?" She asked shyly to the boy who had started setting plates up.

"Hmm? Oh, Mirei, I almost didn't recognize you. You've gotten so pretty!" Mirei blushed and shook her head violently in denial.

"Yoshi's your name? It seems to suit you," Ayame said, sounding flirtatious.

"Why, thank you. Why don't you get snacks?" Yoshi suggested. "You three lovely ladies first of course." He winked at Makoto, who merely raised her eyebrows.

"What a flirt," She said with a condescending tone.

"I call it as I see it. Come, eat, and then we can all sit and introduce ourselves!" Yoshi took the seat next to Mirei, and handed her a piece of strawberry cheesecake, which she dug into happily.

No one really hesitated to take the food, though they all ate in near silence, a little wary of taking the first step to become a group.

* * *

MBP: And that's that! Chapter one is done!

Rini: There will be drama, and the old S.A. will appear… EVENTUALLY!

MBP: Hope you enjoyed and review! Here are the character descriptions.

Rini: Also, since this is hard without OCs, if you want to suggest one, just follow the format for the ones in her in a PM or a review and MBP will try to fit it in! Thanks!

OC Descriptions and S.A. Ranking

#1 Sui Takishima: N/A

#2 Chitose Saiga: N/A

#3 Yoshi Kunisaki: Hair- Brown (Short and spiky)

Eyes- Green

Height- 6'4"

Age- 15(turns 16 within 3 months)

Son of a video game designer (dad) and a model (mom). Playboy. Likes to flirt with the girls and sometimes the boys to get a reaction. Can actually cook very well, a strange talent for him. Has known Mirei since they were four.

#4 Hisoka Sugisaki: Hair- Black (semi long, can hang in eyes)

Eyes- Gray

Height- 6'1"

Age- 15 (turns 16 in six months)

Son of an owner of therapeutical resorts (dad) and a photographer (mom). Bit of a jerk, but is kind to the S.A, Yoshi being the exception (explained later). He's known Makoto and Ayame for eight years.

#5 Mirei Harada: Hair- Mahogany brown (barely long enough for a bun)

Eyes- Dark brown

Height- 5'3"

Age- 15 (just turned 15 2 months ago)

Daughter of two master chefs who own nationwide restaurant franchises, but only cook themselves in Japan. Went to a separate middle school due to her parent's work, so she knows barely anyone in the area. Yoshi, the exception, she has known for about eleven years.

#6 Makoto Izumi: Hair- black (pixie cut, very short)

Eyes- brown

Height- 6'3"

Age: 15 (turns 16 in 4 months)

Daughter of an international computer company president (dad) and a master of a karate dojo (mom). Tomboy. Hates to be ordered around. Gets her brains from her dad, and almost supernatural strength from her mom. Has known Hisoka and Ayame for eight years.

#7 Ayame Hamazaki: Hair- Pink (very long, rarely put up in ponytails)

Eyes- Green

Height- 5'8"

Age: 15(just turned 15 a week ago)

Daughter of a botanist (mom) and an international airline president (dad). Scared of animals. Very girly. A flirt that doesn't even realize she's flirting. A talented artist and a good student despite being a ditz. Has known Hisoka and Makoto for eight years.

MBP: And that's them! Hope you enjoyed and review please!

Rini: You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: It's been a while since I've done this story, and I will admit that the delay is due to my unorganized lifestyle, and I lost the notebook I had all the ideas for this story in. And then I was much too lazy to actually rewrite it all, and I feel bad, because I almost forgot this story existed… until I really wanted to work on SuixChitose… So, I'm really sorry about the delay! Hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

MBP: Oh, and this is just them getting used to each other and getting to know each other, so you'll probably be able to understand the story if you skip this chapter and read chapter three when I get it up… Again, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"I'm Sui Takishima, ranked number one," Sui started on introductions since he was ranked first. "Currently I help my father and brother with the company, and I plan to take over my grandfather's after we graduate." He pointed at Chitose, grinning triumphantly. "I've known him for years."

"Chitose Saiga ranked two!" Chitose continued after his friend. "I help my brother, Yahiro, with our company, overseeing new contracts. I've known Sui for a while now!"

"I'm ranked third, Yoshi Kunisaki. My dad's a game designer. I get my good looks from my mother." A small giggle was heard from the girl near him. "I like to cook for beautiful young ladies such as those here."

A few eyes were rolled before the last boy continued. "Hisoka Sugisaki, fourth." Hisoka stretched casually, cracking his neck. "I've known those two for years." He pointed to Ayame and Makoto briefly.

"Um… my name is Mirei Harada," The quiet girl said nervously after a moment of silence, fiddling with her uniform skirt nervously. "I waitress and do paperwork at my parent's restaurants. I'm ranked fifth. Nice to meet you!"

"Makoto Izumi, sixth! My mom's a master at our dojo, and my father's a computer company president!" Makoto tossed a fist in the air, cheering.

"I'm Ayame Hamazaki, ranked seventh," the last girl said, pushing her hair back in an unconsciously flirtatious manner. "It's great to be here."

After introductions, silence ruled over the greenhouse, broken occasionally by a personal conversation between pairs.

"Boring!" Yoshi yawned loudly. "Someone say something!"

"You just did," Makoto replied, rolling her eyes.

"Something personal!" Yoshi retaliated, grinning when she looked his way.

"Like what Yoshi-kun?" Mirei asked quietly, trying to avoid an argument.

"Favorite color, favorite food, or…" Yoshi thought for a moment before grinning mischievously. "Who'd you kiss in this room?"

Yoshi was punched out of his chair, and Makoto had a distinctly evil aura around her as she glared in his direction.

"Are you insane? Why would we do something like that?" A chorus of agreement came from every other member.

"So the beautiful lady has strength as well…" Yoshi bowed as he returned, ignoring her glare as he took his seat next to Mirei.

"How about a hobby?" Sui suggested, recognizing some very familiar traits in these members that had been in another groups… Everyone agreed, most passing an evil glare in Yoshi's direction.

"Start us off Number One," Chitose teased. Sui rolled his eyes at him and started.

"Okay… favorite color is red. Favorite food is waffles, as long as they're from our cook. Hobbies… I don't really have one besides work." Sui shrugged as he finished.

"Kei-watching!" Chitose coughed, causing Sui to start bantering with him until they got shushed for Chitose to talk.

"Uh… favorite color is pink. Favorite food is anything with crab, and hobbies…" Chitose's smile turned very dark as he contemplated his favorite hobbies.

"Best if you don't know," Sui teased his best friend before nodding at Yoshi to go.

"I'm Yoshi Kunisaki, as you know. I like almost all colors, I love food overall, and hobbies…" Yoshi's grin grew as he winked at Mirei, who blushed on cue. "I like to flirt."

"Didn't notice," Makoto muttered, looking about ready to hit him again. "Next!"

Hisoka leaned back in his chair, looking at the roof. "Favorite color, blue. Favorite food, Italian. No hobbies."

No one answered, and he didn't say anything else. They were all beginning to understand that he didn't talk much.

"Oh, it's me now, isn't it?" Mirei looked at her feet shyly. "Um… my favorite color would be gray or silver… I love sweets… and I don't really have a hobby…"

Chitose smirked at that. "Does getting lost count?" He teased, causing her to blush and hide her face.

"You still do that?" Yoshi laughed. "Mirei-tan, you're adorable!" Mirei stammered, protesting before hiding her face in her hands in an attempt to disappear.

"Okay, my turn!" Makoto took pity on the girl and started talking. "Favorite color is green, I love fish and rice, and my hobbies are training! I enter national contests every year!"

"How do you do in them?" Mirei asked quietly, looking interested.

"I've won four years in a row!" Makoto stated proudly. "Co-Ed competitions too!"

"A-Amazing!" Mirei showed the proper amount of respect and awe, while the other girl enjoyed the attention for a moment.

"Okay, my turn!" Ayame leaned onto the table, putting her hands under her chin. "My favorite color's pink as well," she said, looking at Chitose meaningfully. "I love lobster and clams, but not any other seafood. And I love flower arranging!"

She finished talking, and they settled into a comfortable setting, holding their own conversations with each other.

"Sui, Yahiro-nii-san's arranging a trip to Hawaii; wanna come?" Chitose asked. "It's for Kei's SA year."

"Sure! Let's torment Hikari and Megumi again!"

"Of course!"

"Hey, Hisoka, are you coming to my art show?" Ayame asked, fixing her jacket. "Mako said she'd come!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll go. Makoto, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Six! Then we can get dinner beforehand!" The three began making plans to meet at the show, leaving the last two members to talk alone.

"Hey, Mirei-tan, your parents are opening a new restaurant, right?"

"Yes!" Mirei nodded, overly excited for her parents success as usual.

"Am I invited to the opening?" Yoshi asked, already knowing the answer.

"We sent the invitation yesterday. Formal dress," Mirei reminded him, remembering the last time she hadn't.

"Are you waitressing? I haven't seen you in one of those outfits in a while…"

"No, I'm cohosting…" Mirei turned red at the tone in his voice. "It's too formal to make me serve, and they want me to dance with the guests…" Her voice got more annoyed as she spoke, showing exactly how she felt about it.

Yoshi felt the need to tease her, and get her to relax. "Want to get lost on the way?"

Everyone continued their conversations, not even bothering to study or go to class. Every once in a while it became a group conversation, but for the most part, everyone used the day to get used to everyone else's presence.

* * *

MBP: Anyways, hope you enjoyed and didn't get too annoyed at the long wait… I'll try to do better, I promise! Please review!


End file.
